Tell Me you're Feelings
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are in college, despite being grown up they still have the same personality. Now let me get to the problem: Lucy likes Natsu? And everyone knows how dense Natsu is about these things but is he really? Wouldn't growing up mean that you know more now... or does that just mean you know even less than the next person does? Short Story.. XD
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part one for this! There will be a part two and three for this... XD It's soooo awesome. I hope you think soo too**

**Remeber to check out: To My princess from the Dragon (Nalu Storie) (On going) (Ch.11)**

**Water My Crystal (Gruvia storie) (on going)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV (In College~ First year)**

You know how they say you'll get over the guy you really Really like in no time, well I don't know if they really do say that but that's what my friends keep telling me.

Let me tell you something, they are dead wrong; I can't get over that stupid, stupid boy!

I tried so hard but everywhere I go he pops out and do you want to know why?

It's because his one of my best friends..

"Are you listening" his voice carried out

"Yeah yeah.." I waved him off sliding my head down on the table.

"No you're not!" he explained, my golden brown eyes traced up his uniform up his neck _(where his scarf is always at) _and to his face where his pink hair shuffled in every direction.

"You were saying something about ass and wipe.. And I think Gray" he gave me a glare that showed his annoyance towards my attitude.

"Fine I'll listen" I puffed out my face full of dullness

"Forget it" he turned around in his seat and looked down.

Why does he have to complain to me about stuff..

All the time?

Not to be mean because sometimes I can't focus on what his saying, I just end up staring at him and drift off into Lala Land of Natsu.

I got up from my place and leaned back on my chair, reaching my hand I poked him in the back once, he doesn't respond so I do it again.

He shrugged it off hopefully that meant a yes and he turned around in an instant

"What Lucy?" he said clearly not in the mood

"I'm sorry I'll listen" I apologized, he gave me an intense glare as the bell rang

"I guess I'll tell you later, are you coming to watch me today?" he smiled back to his normal self

I shrugged

"Yeah why not" I got up at the same time as him and gathered my books.

Ugh.. All this homework, if I knew college was going to be this hard I could've just got a job already but since my life-long goal is to be an author of-course I have to get a damn degree.

"Let's go Luce!" he yelled out when he was at the door

"Don't call me that?" I screamed back at him

"Eh. How about Luigi" he laughed, a few people snickered as they left.

I ran to him and slapped him

"Shut up and Let's go" I stomped out the room with him following behind.

He may look ordinary but his not, that pink headed idiot is one popular guy in this college, he gets confessions almost every day and he even has his own fan club.

He plays basketball and is one of the best players, his nicknamed the Salamander as in fire because his moves are so hot and quick but I think it's mostly because his hot-tempered.

Not only that but he has one of the cutest smiles you have ever seen, yeah… no wonder girls fall over him and give me attitude when I'm around, it's just like High school.

"You know Luce, do you want to come to my house today?" he asked fiddling with his hair, I turned to him

"Sure but will Happy be there" He laughed

"Happy's always there" walking to the opposite direction when we reach the gym he gives me a wave. I go sit on the bench watching the guys; Levy comes through the gym door with two boys behind her the usual (Jet and Droy)

"Hi Lu-chan, here to watch Natsu again huh?" She yelled through the gym strutting her way over, a deep blush quickened though my cheeks.

"You here to see Gajeel huh?!" I shouted even though she reached the bench, she also blushed. A smirk comes up to my face as the whistle went off

"Gray-sama Goooooo!" Juvia chanted from behind me, she startled me.

* * *

In the end Natsu and Gray's team came up to a tie and Gray ended up having an argument with Natsu, they fought like usual until I dragged Natsu's ass home.

"Why do you always get into fights with Gray?" I asked taking a sit on his couch as the blue cat crawled up on me

"Awww Happy you are soo cute, I want a cat like you" I cooed at him but he turned away, this for some reasoned pissed me off like he was saying

"Oh please, you're so weird. I'd never want you".

Damn cat!

"Well that bastard always starts with me... so annoying" he flopped down on the couch and made it bounce, I giggled.

"I got another love letter" he told me taking Happy from my lap

"Oh" was all I said

I hated hearing him talk about his letters and all the confessions he gets , instead of taking one out he takes ten.

I gaped at them

"I thought you said love letter not love letters" I yelped

"Eh well..." He reads one

"Hey Natsu, I know you probably get love confessions everyday but I just needed for you to know that I don't like you" he paused.

Doesn't like him? What's this then?

"But I love you"

Ah… here's the big bomb, I gulped the pain down

"Yes Love I said it, you probably think it's weird but we've known each other for a long time ,even though we don't hang out with each other that much I still really love you" he read outloud.

Knew each other?

Could it be…. Oh no….

"Please respond back to me, I want to tell you more about why I love you and I really want to hear your answer so meet me tomorrow at 3 after school ok?"

Is he really going to meet her?

"Love Lisanna" he sighed, I knew it was Lisanna… Well I have no chance against her, that's for sure.

Childhood friends always have a 50% chance of ending up together… forget 50% make that 90%.

"Wow… I didn't expect this" he then looked at me as if wanting to know what I think but I only glared down at the ground.

"On to the next…"

Ugh Why?!

"I don't just like you because you're popular but I like you for you, the way you smile is perfect, the way you play basketball is inspiring, you're really funny and fun to be around with… How about we hang out sometimes? I'd like to get to know you better. Can you call me; I'll give you the number tomorrow.

I want to see you and hand it to you personally so it can be a surprise" he shifted and looked at the back

"This one's anonymous"

I kept the anger and pain in, I just nodded

"Well…Next"

"Natsu Dragneel, I love-"

"Shut up" my voice is cold, I don't know what's going on with me but I am mad as hell, listening to those stupid girls go on and on about loving him when they don't even know him that well.

Natsu flinched stunned by my tone

"Sorry… Uh—I have to go home" I jumped up and grabbed my back running out the house, tears are in my eyes.

Ugh I'm so full of it, why'd I tell him to shut up like that?

I'm running and running, my breath quickening at every pace, heart racing at every foot step, and tears flowing at every breath…

I stop when I reach the park and I sit on the swings.

I sit down like I'm some baby and start swinging my feet, going higher every minute wanting to fly… yearning for the sky…

"You can't outrun me" Natsu's voice panted from behind where he pushed me sending me flying up, I don't turn around

"Why did you follow me?" I asked my voice shook, don't cry Lucy!

"Because I wanted to" he answered pushing me higher, the wind felt well on my face but it increased my chance of crying.

"You didn't have too"

He laughed at that

"I know"

I kept quiet, I wished the silence kept going

"Why'd you get so cold back there?"

I knew this question was going to come…

Might as well answer it, I'm sick of it already!

"You're so stupid natsu" I wail, tear drops began swelling up in my eyes

"How can you not notice all those years that I_ loved you_? Huh?! You always complain to me about stuff and sometime I can't even concentrate because you're so damn sexy, you're annoying yet cute, hot-tempered yet sweet and those girls are right you do have the cutest smile in the world." I hollered, he snickered a bit.

"I'm serious… You reading those freaking letters got me so pissed, I couldn't handle it. They don't have a chance with you because you are mines, I want Natsu… I love Natsu. Natsu is mines and no one else's" I bellowed and Natsu stopped swinging me.

Then there was another brief silence as the swing stayed still, he walked up towards me and took his pointing finger to wipe my fallen tear, he bent down for a kiss and it was quick.

"Lucy" he said, his tone all serious, he leaned back up and hit me on the head smiling really wide

"Baka!" he whispered

"I've been yours from the beginning" He sticks his tongue out, I stared at him for the longest.

"What do you mean?" My voice is cracked, hanging on to the chains really tight.

He shook his head

"Lucy I love you! I loved you since High school, and you should not be complaining. Guys fall over you and that's why I told them all to back off without you noticing, I'm always jealous when a guy comes to talk to you and you smile like you enjoy their company more than mines"

"Bu-"

"Shh… I would have never thought that you'd like me because you only acted as a friend and so I tried giving up but it wasn't working. I had no interest in any other girls but you, I love how you're so weird and I love how you smell like vanilla but a hint of cherry, love the way you speak and get loud, you're so funny when you get angry or flustered, you're always smiling and best of all…"

I was blushing immensely as he leaned in again for the second time and stops to stare into my eyes.

It gets quiet for the third time but it's the sort of quiet that makes every thought in your head amplify it ten times in volume. He leaned in even more hovering over me, I could even see his breath the tiny clouds puffs that come out his mouth even though it's not winter.

The hair on my arm and backs stood up

_"I love you Luce"_ he whispered

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Luce?"

"Yeah"

We were so close that our noses were touching

"Let's go out"

"Ok"

"And...Luce"

"Yeah"

"Your mouth is really cute and you're eyes are really pretty"

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm…"

"Natsu"

"Yeah"

"Just kiss me already!"

Getting closer, our noses touched once then twice for good luck until our lips met.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, Natsu's soft lips were pressed against mines bringing every sensation into my mind that travelled throughout my body, I moaned into his mouth and even though we're kissing, he smiled that really cute smile.

I broke into a smile as well; the kiss broke up, both of us panting little by little.

He bent down and gave a quick peck on the cheek "I'll take you home" He said cheerfully and I only nodded because of all that happened.

He extended out his hands once I got off the swings, I take them. Each finger fitted inside, linked and loved, my hands were very happy and warm and so was I.

* * *

**Awww... That was so damn cute! I was like Yesssss... Natsu get your girl in check. tell her who you really love! Lucy was eager hmmm,.. (Bad girl) she was like just kisss me Natsu XD**

**Hope you like it... Part Two coming soon... **

**XAVAIN OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's part two XD**

**Check out my new NaLu fanfic. The Accidentally Delivered Letter**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Sugoi! Lucy-chan" Levy shouted enough for the whole class to hear

I quickly put my hand over her loud mouth

"Shhhh you're too loud Levy" I groused at her as Natsu walked in.

My cheeks flamed red, he looks cooler than he did yesterday

Oh man…. This bad!

"Good morning Lucy" Natsu cheered leaning towards and gave me a quick peck on the cheek in front of everyone.

I was so surprised that I jumped back and almost tripped

Gray caught me just in time.

"Careful" he glared at me

"Yeah Thanks" I was blushing massively; the whole class was staring at me.

After a while of this, people started whispering not softly but loud enough to hear

"So Lucy's going out with Natsu? How come?" one girl said

"With those big boobs she probably seduced him" another one said

Ouch. That hurt

"Hey don't touch her!" Natsu responded to Gray

I rapidly get back to my feet

"I was just helping her, calm you're balls" Gray scoffed walking away.

"That piece of shit!" Natsu cursed under his breath

Erza came up to me

"Natsu, you're dating Lucy now huh?!" She said observing, she walked around us

"Yes!" he announced loudly.

"Can you really handle this?" Erza eyed him; he sucked his teeth

"Phhtt… You know I can" he winked at me, again my cheeks went red so I avoided his eyes.

I turned around when I spotted our teacher in the door way

"Sit down you bastards" he screamed at us, since our teacher is pretty cool everyone listens to him.

Natsu took his normal seat which is next to mine, throughout the class I ignored him no matter what he did.

First he nudged me a couple of times which gave me Goosebumps and after he stopped the place where he touched me flared from his touch.

Second he passed me a note saying

**_"Love you luce, wanna hang out at my house after school?"_**and the teacher snatched it out my hand, he read it to the whole class.

At this time I think heat came out my ears, I couldn't control myself today.

Every time Natsu caught me looking at him

I would turn my head the other way because my heart would beat so fast that it was unbearable.

When class ended I flew out the door not bothering to wait for Natsu or anything, I can't face him if I do I think I might die.

On the way back to get my stuff, I spotted Natsu with Lisanna .

"Are you really going out with Lucy?" she asked her face had a saddening expression

"Yes, so that is why I can't love you back. I'm sorry, I love Lucy and only her" he said without stuttering or anything, he said it with so much confident, it made me really happy.

"I get the Idea, thanks for meeting up with me" she said walking out the door as fast as she could, you could see the tears in her eyes.

I feel awful but so happy at the same time, I have Natsu and he won't betray me.

I wonder what happened to those other two girls?

He rejected them, right?

I walked in looking at the floor until I reached my desk, I picked up my back and Jacket heading for the door.

"Lucy? Aren't we going home together?" he asked confused

I waved a hand at him

"Sorry. I can't… I have… uh… some meeting" I stuttered stepping out and sliding the door behind me.

I stood out there for a minute keeping my face in check, Why can't I look him in the eye without blushing?

He loves me… But I like him… Or do I love him too? Is Like and Love the same thing? Ugh… I'm confusing myself, I start walking.

What am I going—I smashed into someone and was knocked on the floor,

I muttered an Ouch as I look to see who it is.

"Sorry" I apologised, it was Gray he handed his hand out and I took it

"Thanks"

"Yeah you're welcome" he replied

"Where's you're hot headed boyfriend?"

I shrugged

"I think he might still be in the classroom" I said nervously

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, I gave him a look

"Are you sure that's a good idea", he sucked his teeth

"I have girlfriend" he blushed. My eyebrows raised in curiosity

"Oh. Who's the special girl?" I asked as we went out the school

"Juvia…" his voice trailed

"Awww how cute, she calls you Gray-sama" I said teasing him.

He scratched the back of his head

"Sama Sama Sama that what she always puts at the end but she actually won me over with that" he said, and at that moment I felt a little relaxed with Gray.

On the way to my house we talked about my hot-headed boyfriend and his over-possessive girlfriend, Gray and I are good friends now.

* * *

A few days passed and I noticed that Natsu's been ignoring me and for myself I can't bring up the courage to ask him anything without being flustered.

"Lucy and Natsu are not going out, I mean look at them" I heard a girl say, and on top of that rumours are going around.

I even heard that Natsu took some girl out that day Gray walked me home

Was it the girl that confessed or was it Lisanna?

It was bothering me so much that I haven't been paying attention in class.

Lunch time came so I went to buy a drink on the way there I saw Natsu laughing with this girl that looked like a super model.

She was probably older than him and I, she also wasn't from the same department as us either, and our College is pretty huge.

I put in about 100yen in the machine and took a green tea all the while still looking at Natsu enjoying this grown old woman's company.

I was getting angrier and before I knew what I was doing, I dashed towards his direction and threw the green tea at him "Dumbass!" I yelled out and ran. I didn't want to see his reaction.

Why did I do that?

I keep doing such stupid things when I'm near him?

I stopped running to catch my breath

"Lucy" Natsu's voice came and then I saw him running towards my direction, I tried to escape and was just about to run but he caught my arm and held it tightly.

I didn't turn to look at him "Let me go, I have to get back to class" I hissed furiously.

"Lucy look at me" he said

"No"

"Look at me!" he told me for the second time and I could hear the seriousness in his voice so I do as he says.

I looked into his dark green eyes, which were so deep.

My face started flushing

I was just about to turn my face but his fingers went to my chin and held me gently there, he gazed into my eyes.

I felt uneasy

"Leave me alone! Why don't you go back to that old hag" I murmured

"What?"

"That stupid woman you were talking with acting all giddy giddy with her. She's older than you right?" I said furiously, he let me go and everything went silent.

He started chuckling then it turned to laughter after that he was just crying and holding his stomach, my face scrunched up into a pout

"It's not funny. I'm being serious Natsu".

That's when he stopped and glared at me

"I'm serious too Lucy" he told me.

Huh?!

"You've been ignoring me and that really hurts. You don't want to look me in the eye or even go home with me, we hardly even talk anymore. Do you not love me back? You even went home with Gray instead of me" he shouted angrily and this was a first.

Do I love him back?

"The reason why I can't look at you in the eye is because I feel like my heart might explode and I can't even talk to you or I might die of happiness.

The reason why I went with Gray is because were just friends, he has a girlfriend you know?

I'm sorry okay, I was being stupid but Natsu It was so unreal how you became my boyfriend" I pointed out, he stood there shock.

"I love you Natsu!" I screamed enough that he could hear loudly and this time I looked at him the eye.

He stepped towards me

"I love you too Luce" he declared embracing me into a big hug.

The smell of his cologne, the touch of his skin felt so welcoming I wanted to stay like this forever. He put his hand around my waist to hold me close.

Then I felt something poke out, was it a cell phone or something?

"Ah.. Uh" I heard Natsu groaned.

I quickly jump back because I know what it is

"Natsu?!" I screeched

"It's not my fault" he retorted

"Ugh come on lets go to class Baka" I smiled linking my arm around his as we walked back laughing together.

* * *

**Lucy... You are a crazy girl, so shy and yet eager sometimes...**

**Do you think this is over? hahha -_- NOPE! I can't end it like this, it's too innocent :/**

**Bonus chapter on the next update :D **

**XAVIAN OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this goes ALL the way. When I mean all the way I MEAN ALL THE WAY...**

**This will be my first time writing it all the way.**

**I usually do half-way or mid-way but never finish (Just to tease you readers)**

**Enjoy /**

* * *

**BONUS**

"Natsu!" I stammered as he pushed me down on the bed

"I don't think I can wait longer" he whispered bending down to my ears.

His hot breath sent shivers down my body

"B-but" I tried to protest but he quickly kissed me.

He kissed me softly at first but I could feel the hunger growing as he started going rough, I myself couldn't hold it in anymore.

He slipped his tongue in and I sucked on it playfully earning a moan from him, he does the same to me and I moan even louder than he does.

Our tongue swirl around each other mixing and turning together

Natsu sucked on my bottom lips which flared from his touch.

He began to move towards my neck where licked me, it made my legs go weak.

He worked his way up my chest and began unbuttoning my uniform; the aura around us was intense

"N-natsu you sure were supposed to skip school for this?" I asked out of breath

"Shhhh… We only had an hour left anyways" he smirked

"So why couldn't you wait"

"Because this can't wait" he said pointing to the middle of his pants which was to a certain height.

I gasped in shock as he unbuckled my bra, I immediately put my hand over my chest.

I was too embarrassed

"Lucy…? Leave it... I want to see more of you. I want to make you feel good" he urged his voice sincere and soft

I removed my hands slowly away as he glared at my chest.

"Beautiful" he whispered touching a nipple, I moaned slightly

"Look at it, so pink. You're so hard Lucy" he said chuckling and taking a nipple between his two hands and pulling it

"Ahh!" I'm moaning like never before.

"You sound so sexy Lucy" he said his voice deeper than usual.

He takes a nipple in and sucks on it while jiggling my left breasts

"Natsu…" I moaned in satisfaction.

"This is just beginning" he said unbuttoning his shirt slowly while looking at me greedily and then he bent down dabbing his tongue all over my stomach

_I think I was beginning to lose control._

Then he slides my skirt off where he stared it

"Lucy where you waiting for me too?" he questioned smiling at the sight of my pink lace panties.

"No" I screamed blushing, he took the panties off and didn't say anything for a while

"N-natsu…" my legs were shaking.

He doesn't respond back and instead he lowered his mouth onto my area and started licking and sucking me gently, killing me with joy and satisfaction.

I felt myself tic as Natsu's mouth caused me to let out

"Natsu…" I screamed his name and quivered from what he had just done.

His head shot up hovering over me our eyes met almost for the first time showing the affection we had for each other.

"Lucy… I can't. Please let me put it in" he pleaded watching me;

I only nodded it was too late to stop now.

Natsu quickly fiddled with his belt until it was off along with his boxers before taking my lips again.

Then that's when I felt the tip of his shaft probing at the end of my area, and I felt crazy.

Natsu teased me circling around not putting it in at all

"Please Natsu… I want it" I moaned

Natsu smiled

"That's what I like to hear" he said before he entered me, he broke the threshold and thrusted inside me.

He let out a deep groan of satisfaction.

* * *

It sent Natsu over the edge when he thrusted in as Lucy tightened around him.

This time Lucy let out a scream like non other, she buried herself near Natsu's chest, her nails digging in his back.

Lucy tightened again and Natsu couldn't believe how incredible she was.

He groaned and grunted as he thrusted even deeper into her

Natsu couldn't help but go a little faster making Lucy's scream and moan louder than her voice could carry.

Natsu bent down again and kissed her with immense force before he climaxed inside of Lucy.

Natsu dropped softly on top of Lucy's shaking body;

He rolled to the side and turned to stare at her who was on the verge of tears.

She couldn't hold it any longer, she felt as though she could only love Natsu and she wondered if it was a good or bad thing.

"Luce…" Natsu said looking deeply into the blondes questioning brown eyes

"Hmm..?!" she responded

"I love you" Natsu smiled and a tear drop escaped from her eyes, she laughed a bit

"I love you too Natsu" she said happily getting closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her even closer, leaving no space between them as she cried those happy tears.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

Lucy woke up to a great feeling of satisfaction and when she looked, she found Natsu playing with her breasts.

"What are you doing" she screamed at him, he looked amused.

Touching a nipple, a moaned escaped from her lips

She wasn't ready

"I was bored so I decided to play" he smiled.

He touched the nipple again, her body quivered

"S-stop… Natsu" she moaned and he stopped instantly then kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I didn't know you were so evil" Lucy muttered.

He chuckled

"Only to you".

Lucy's face flushed as she took a pillow and started hitting Natsu calling him Baka until he took control and kissed her for another round.

* * *

**A year later**

"Whhhhhaaaattt?!" Juvia screamed almost deafening everyone at the table

"Yeah" Lucy nodded happily looking at Natsu.

"I… Can't believe you're getting married!" she shouted.

"I mean we are in our twenty's" Lucy laughed at her reaction.

Juvia abruptly turned to Gray

"Gray- Sama, Juvia wants to get married too" Juvia offered

Gray's face turned to color that Lucy was most familiar to.

"Ha now you're the slow one." Natsu chuckled at him

"Shut up" Gray said.

"So when's the wedding" Levy asked her eyebrows doing a dance

"Around July" I said

"Oooohh around your birthday, Natsu I gotta hand it to you. I didn't think you had the guts" Erza laughed, It was Natsu's turn to blush.

"Will see you guys there right?!" Lucy said

"Duh. Don't tell us twice. Oh and There might be another wedding too" Gray said looking away from everyone's eyes.

"Who's wedding? Aww everyone's getting married… except me" Juvia pouted, Erza shook her head. Sometimes Juvia was such an air head

"We have to plan some stuff." Lucy winked at them, as Natsu extended his hand.

Lucy takes it and once again they walked out, hands and fingers linked together just like their feeling for each other.

* * *

**O.O Wow... So Uh yea / That's the end of this story. **

**I had fun writing it! Did you like reading this short story?! Please comment...**

**I might due a Gruvia one or GaLe XD Give me you're requests. I'll try my best!**


End file.
